THE DANGERS OF ADOPTING A WEREWOLF
by angelsinstead
Summary: Sabrina has moved to the outskirts of Collinsport in an attempt to recover from a tragic year and a half following the disappearance of Chris Jennings. Is Chris really gone? Or has he returned to her in another form?
1. Biting & Nipping

***~Chapter One ~*~ Biting & Nipping~***

Sabrina had moved to the outskirts of Collinsport in an attempt to recover from a tragic year and a half of losses. In the quiet countryside, she hoped to find a little peace and tranquility. Not only had she been attacked by a horrid beast, she had also lost Chris, the only man she had ever loved.

"It's so unfair," Sabrina said as she watered the flowers behind the cottage.

Despite their sweet scent, Sabrina could not find happiness in their beauty. Chris had disappeared just before Sabrina's attack. No one in Collinsport had known what had happened to him.

After the hairy animal had mauled her, Sabrina had spent a full year in the hospital, recovering from the vicious attack. After that, she had been released into her brother Ned's care. Thankfully, she was now well enough to care for herself and Ned remained in Collisport. Sabrina couldn't take his coddling another moment. He had never understood her love for Chris, and how living without him had left a giant ache within her soul.

"Chris, where have you gone?" Sabrina whispered into the wind. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you save me when that awful animal hurt me?"

There were no answers to the questions. Chris hadn't returned... not even for Amy, his beautiful, orphaned little sister. Sabrina was all alone in her pain.

Sabrina walked back into the cottage as she heard the lonely cry of an animal within the woods. It sounded just like the howl of that horrible demon that had attacked her. Sabrina tensed. She had thought that painful moment was behind her. She was safe here in the cottage. Wasn't she?

She locked all the doors and wrapped herself up on a blanket. Darkness would be coming soon, and she was all alone. She was always alone... because Christopher wasn't coming back.

"I miss him," she said miserably.

Sabrina awakened in the night to a sad little cry. It sounded like a puppy whimpering mournfully right outside. She climbed out of bed, wrapped up in her robe, and made her way to the back door. Peering through the window, Sabrina scanned the backyard. Beyond the rose garden, she saw a tiny little puppy standing at the edge of the woods. He looked to be alone and lost, just like herself.

"Poor little mite," Sabrina spoke as she unlocked the door and stepped outside.

She made her way along the stone path through the garden to the edge of the forest. She drew the puppy into her arms and cuddled it. "Are you all alone in the world, little fellow?" she spoke to the fluffy pup. "Do you need someone to love you?"

He stared up at her with soulful brown eyes as she gazed at him with tenderness. "I will take care of you," Sabrina promised. She pressed the puppy against her breasts and carried him inside the cottage. She set him down in the living room and patted his warm little head.

"What kind of puppy are you?" she asked with a little frown. "I've never seen a pup quite like you before. I better take you to the vet, so we can get some answers."

The puppy whined a little and softly licked her bare ankle. Sabrina couldn't help but giggle as his sand-papery tongue tickled her soft flesh. "Enough of that, boy," she said as he lightly nibbled and nipped her tender skin. "I must give you a name. But first I better see if you're a boy pup or a girl."

She lifted the puppy to check it's sex. "I can see you are shy," she teased as she moved the tail aside to determine the puppy's gender. "Ohhh I can see you ARE a boy. I guess I will have to have you neutered then."

The pup seemed unhappy with the idea as he whimpered mournfully and tried his best to get away from her. "Ohhh well, I will think of a name for you tomorrow. I must get some sleep. I will make you a bed in the pantry. I promise to get some food for you first thing in the morning," said Sabrina as she lay a blanket down on the pantry floor for her new little guest. She got him settled then gently closed the door.

"Good night," she spoke as she walked away.

After she left, the puppy shape-shifted. He had morphed into the form of Chris Jennings, the man Sabrina had loved and lost. Werewolf hunters had found Chris's location in Collinwood. His only salvation had been to take on the form of a wolf pup.

"What the hell have I gotten us into, Sabrina?" Chris muttered as he propped himself up against the wall of the pantry and huddled in the blanket she had left him. He had disappeared from Sabrina's life a year and half ago, after he had nearly killed her. It had been him who had attacked her. Chris was the beast she feared. He was a werewolf and hunters were looking for him.

He knew that as long as he stayed, Sabrina's life was also in danger. Not only from the hunters, but from the beast that raged inside him. He couldn't control it, and he feared he would hurt her again. *Please God, don't let me harm her. Show me how to keep her safe,* Chris prayed as his eyes drifted closed. So many months without Sabrina had been agony. They belonged together. She was his soulmate.

He needed to find a way to avoid the hunters and keep the hairy beast at bay. Now that he was back with Sabrina, he wasn't about to let her go. He would do anything to keep her by his side, no matter what it cost him.

"I guess you are stuck with me, Sabrina. We are going to be together forever," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Trip to the Vet

***~Chapter Two ~*~ A Trip to the Vet~***

Sabrina arrived at Dr. Henri's the next day with her new pup tucked under her arm.

"What do you have there?" Dr. Henri asked with a smile.

"You tell me, Doc," Sabrina said as she carried the pup into the doctor's exam room. She gently placed her new pet on the metal exam table. "I'm not really sure. I found this little guy lost in the woods. I think he needed somebody to love him. Anyway, I have adopted him. I thought I should bring him in to get his vaccinations."

"You say you found this little guy in the woods?" the doctor asked as he carefully examined the pup upon the table. "I'd say he's definitely part wolf. I think this is a case were a domestic dog has mated with a wild wolf."

"I found him wandering in the woods near the cottage," stated Sabrina. "He looked so lonely and forlorn. I had to give him a home. Do you think he'll grow up to be a vicious animal?"

"I doubt it... if he's raised correctly. Not with your tender, loving care," said Dr. Henri. "We'll give him his Rabies and Distemper shots. We want him to grow up healthy."

The puppy whimpered as the doctor reached for a syringe and got ready to give him an injection. The little wolf seemed fearful as Dr. Henri administered his vaccinations. "Ohhh I am very sorry," Sabrina said. "It seems my little pup has become so frightened that he's peed all over your exam table."

"Don't worry, my dear," Dr. Henri chuckled. "That happens quite often actually. It's nothing that a towel and a bit of disinfectant won't remedy."

"Doctor, I have one more question. What about neutering my pup? Is he old enough?"

Suddenly the puppy let out a mournful little howl. He tried jumping down off the exam table and knocked over a tray of the doctor's instruments in the process. Luckily, Dr. Henri caught the little ball of fur before he went tumbling onto the floor.

"Hey, little fella, calm down," Dr. Henri urged as he stroked the puppy's warm fur. "You're a bit too young for that, so no need to worry."

"Ooops," Sabrina said when she saw all the sterile instruments lying on the floor at the doctor's feet. "I'm afraid my pup is a naughty little boy."

She said the words affectionately as she reached for her new pet and took him back into her arms. "I need to stop calling him 'pup.' I must think of a proper name for him."

"How about Nishoba?" suggested the doctor. "It means 'wolf' in Native American, and that's definitely what he is."

"I love it," said Sabrina as she hugged her puppy in a loving embrace. Tenderly, she kissed the top of his tiny head. "Thanks for all your help with him, Dr. Henri. I think before I return to the cottage, I will take this little guy shopping. He needs food, toys, and a bed."

"Good luck, Sabrina. If you need anything else, let me know," Dr. Henri said as he gave little Nishoba one last affectionate pat upon his head.


End file.
